


Sunday Morning

by latenightlionheart



Series: Beating Hearts Baby [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Hotels, Lazy Mornings, Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Touring, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenightlionheart/pseuds/latenightlionheart
Summary: Drew and Jinder enjoy some downtime together in the middle of a gruelling cross-country winter tour.





	

Jinder awakens to the sound of light hail pelting the windows of their room. The cheap sheer curtains motels like this have do little to block out daylight, - not like there's any sun to be shielded from anyway - and Jinder can already tell it's yet another grey and miserable winter day. Grey and down-to-the-bone cold, not to mention the wicked sounding wind howling in gusts as more ice pellets continue their assault.

It's day who-even-knows-anymore of 3MB's first cross-country tour and it seems to Jinder they've been on the road longer than they've even been a band. It's been tough, Jinder can't lie, but every time their beater of a van starts up again without a fight, he takes it as a sign they're on the right path, that a good night is on the way. And some nights are very good, the nights when they sell more tickets than expected, when the crowd is really into them and they run out of CDs and shirts to sell - the kind of nights that make Jinder sure in his heart of hearts that it's all been worth it. Worth every night in a shitty motel like this one, worth every gas station meal of energy drinks and empty calories, worth every exhausting twelve hour drive on an empty highway in whatever terrible weather.

But also, it's worth it to wake up like this - in a warm bed cuddled up next to Drew, feeling safe, protected. Sometimes, he still can't believe this is real at all, that this is his life now. Not only does he get to be in a band with his two best friends in the whole world, but one of them is his boyfriend too. All half-hearted complaints about inclement weather and crappy amenities aside, Jinder can't help but feel pretty damn blessed. He also can't help but gaze over at Drew still sleeping, too. He's kind of a mess, a beautiful kind of mess Jinder thinks, his hair splayed across his pillow but also stuck to his face. A transport truck rumbles by rattling the windows and Drew finally stirs. When his eyes flutter open, Jinder greets him with a sleepy grin.

"Good morning?"

"Morning, J," Drew yawns, then groans, cringing at the sound of his own voice. "Ughhh, exactly how much did I drink last night?"

With this hangover, Jinder's actually thankful for the lack of light in the room - he's not sure he could handle actual sunlight at this moment, and certainly not before coffee and a couple of aspirin or something. They'd all gotten just a little drunk last night - they'd oversold the college pub they were playing and of course, they had to celebrate. That and being paid in cash and not just in mediocre beer or cold chicken fingers. It was definitely one of those good nights and they had to celebrate it and boy, did they ever. 

"Uh, so much," Jinder tells him. "But, I might have had a few myself too..."

Drew laughs, a hand reaching over to grasp Jinder's arm. "Whyyy," he implores, his eyes twinkling and his voice raising comically. "Why'd ya let me do it, man?!"

"We both know there's no stopping Party Drew!" Jinder replies, unable to hide a dopey smile. "Or Party Heath for that matter. And you two were both in such good moods, you even agreed to add "Take A Chance On Me" to our covers set-list."

"Nice try, J," Drew says, moving the hand clutching Jinder's arm up to shove his shoulder playfully. "I wasn't _that_ drunk!"

"It's such a good song though," Jinder says, dopey smile still set. "And I know you secretly like it too."

"Oh sure, it's absolutely perfect, if you're someone's nan at a karoake bar!" Drew snorts. "Ya gotta be kidding me, mate!"

"But--If you change your mind..." Jinder says, deadpan, and Drew can't stop his eyes from rolling.

"Haha, no. I definitely won't. Oh hey...have you messaged Heath yet?"

"Uh-huh, he said we don't have to be at the venue until after four."

"Oh thank fucking god," Drew laughs, and tries to blow the hair out of his eyes. "I can barely move yet."

"Same," Jinder smiles and strokes through some of Drew's hair lazily, until his fingers hit a snag and get stuck. "Oh no, Drew, it's all tangled here..."

"What, you wanna fix it or something?" Drew laughs, then raises an eyebrow. "Have at it, then."

"You're gonna have to get up for that," Jinder says, patting the space in front of him. "C'mere?"

Drew makes a big production of sitting up with an exaggerated grumble, shuffling himself across the bed to sit between Jinder's legs and lean back against his chest. When Drew is settled, Jinder gently begins to work any knots out, using his fingers like a comb.

"It's getting so long," he hums, the tip of his tongue peeking out the corner of his mouth in concentration. "I like it..."

"You ever think of growing yours out?" 

"I did once, it was, well, " Jinder gestures outwards. "Big."

"Probably still sexy," Drew says, laying a hand on Jinder's thigh and patting.

"Not really? Too hard to try and manage," Jinder continues working his fingers through Drew's hair, one section at a time. "Actually, I kinda feel like shaving it down again."

"Oh yeah? I can help ya with that later, if you'd like?"

"Sounds good," Jinder nods, smoothing his hands over the top of Drew's head before raking his fingers through again to check if he's missed any knots. "Hm, all done, I think."

"Mmm thank you, pet," Drew says and tilts his head back to kiss Jinder, his beard scratching against his cheek, rough.

"You're welcome," Jinder replies, and suddenly the room seems quiet. The hail's mostly stopped now, the wind slowing too or maybe it's that he's just too preoccupied with something, someone else to really notice anymore...

"This is nice," Jinder says, tucking his chin over Drew's shoulder, his hands drifting from his forearms to his chest. 

"Aye," Drew agrees with a sigh as Jinder's palms circle and glide over his chest, nails gently scratching through the coarse hair there for a moment before sliding lower. "It is."

"Do you want-- Can I?"

Drew chuckles soft, turning back to nod, his eyes sparkling again. "Aye, go ahead."

Jinder buries his face in Drew's neck, hands smoothing over his stomach, on the way even lower. Drew's so warm against him, his hair soft, tickling his chest, shoulders, where it falls between them. Jinder lets his hands wander, kissing at Drew's neck and enjoying the sharp gasp Drew can't hold back when Jinder finally grazes over his cock, the other hand finding its way back into his hair. 

"Go on, then," Drew says lowly, pressing his back into Jinder's chest. "Go..."

It's music to Jinder's ears and soon one hand is wrapped firm around the base, giving a few light strokes as the fingers on his other hand ever so slightly tighten around a few strands of Drew's hair.

"Pull it," Drew groans, thrusting his head back into Jinder's palm. "Harder."

"But your hangover...maybe I shouldn't--" Jinder replies, but he doesn't remove his hand, instead he presses his fingertips into Drew's scalp to massage in soft circles and stroke below his ear. "Mm?"

"Feels so fucking good, love," Drew mumbles, his eyes shutting momentarily as Jinder continues and the hand on his cock stops to squeeze, gentle. "But you can be rough...G--go on..."

Jinder lets out a breath before grasping some hair tight by the root and giving it a firm tug. Drew chokes on his moan, and then he's nodding, words tumbling out quickly.

"Mm--aye, like that... _Shit_."

A second, harder tug is given and even though Jinder can't see the look on his face right now, he knows it's good, that Drew likes this. He can hear just how good, in the long moan of his name - something that he's never ever getting used to, Jinder thinks: his name on Drew's lips when he's lost to pleasure, to Jinder's touch - and _fuck_ , another brief hair yank timed to the slide of his hand and Jinder can see it too - in the sudden spurt of precome leaking over his fist, in the whiteness of Drew's knuckles, gripping his thigh tight.

"Drew, so fucking hot," Jinder breathes, pressing his face into the crook of Drew's neck again - not to kiss or bite, just to murmur things against the skin there, making Drew shiver against him.

"Don't you dare stop, man," Drew huffs, his breath heavy. "God, Jinder..."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Jinder says, and starts up a rhythm again, his stroke slow and easy. The hand in Drew's hair tightens again, pulling it taught and holding until Drew's muttering soft curses. "That good?" 

"Fuck, pet. So good--"

"Thought so. You're close, aren't you?" Jinder asks, - though he knows Drew has to be - he can feel it, Drew's cock is throbbing in his hand and _shit_ , now there's more precome too, beading at the tip for Jinder thumb over and further slicken his grip. "I...I can tell."

"Aye, close," Drew nods, moaning louder when Jinder speeds up. "Fucking _hell_ , J--"

Jinder's heart jumps at the sound. Even after all their times together, Jinder's still amazed by how he can do this to him, - it's just a handjob but still - Drew's so hot against him, his breathing short and his approval constant - and _loud_.

"Come for me," Jinder says, trying on a growl as he jerks Drew off harder, fingers curling around some hair again. "You look so good, come for me..."

Drew doesn't answer, not with real words anyway, but Jinder can see his legs begin to tremble and he knows. Drew's gonna come, and hard, so Jinder gives his hair one last good yank and then he is - coming fast over Jinder's hand, on his own thighs.

Jinder's quick with a tissue and a wet kiss, Drew pulling his face forward to deepen it, his hands cradling his cheeks. When he finally pulls away he's near breathless, and Jinder is too.

"That--that was..." Drew manages, a little hoarse, a little dazed. "I mean...Fuck."

Jinder just smiles into his shoulder, hands reaching into his hair but only to stroke it softly again, soothingly. "Mm-hm, yeah."

"Do you want me to--"

"Mm, not right now," It's nothing but obvious that Jinder's hard, really hard, - Drew's back is still pressed right up against him and all - but he honestly just wants to be close to him right now. "We have all morning."

Drew moves so he's beside him, grabbing Jinder's arm to guide him down so they're lying face to face, side-by-side. He smiles over at Jinder, and reaches for his hand.

"That we do. And most of the afternoon too..."

Jinder beams, pulling Drew closer. "Uh-huh."

"Might even have time to sneak in some breakfast and a shower..." Drew chuckles as Jinder leans forward for a tender kiss. "Mm--love you, pet."

"I love you too, Drew."

He truly does, and there's nowhere else he'd rather be right now than here with Drew. Later that night they'll share a stage, - hopefully in front of big crowd - but for now, sharing this bed, this moment together, it's really all Jinder needs. Well, this and maybe that aspirin, but that can wait a little longer, they have time. And when Drew's slowly kissing him again, looking back at him with that smile, Jinder is really, really glad they do. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing something else and this kinda just happened?! This is a little side piece set in another au I'm currently (re-)writing. Idek, these two!


End file.
